Las cronicas del jefe: Saga Zombie
by eljefe2000
Summary: ¿Te imaginas a tus animes favoritos convertidos en zombies?, en esta historia el virus que ataco a los marvel zombies también se expande a los mundos del anime e incluso a otros que no podrán defenderse, Ashley J. Williams trabajara junto al necronomicron y un nuevo compañero para salvar el día, ¿Que pasara? - Capitulo 1: El comienzo del fin
1. El comienzo del fin

Dominique García era un niño normal con una familia normal, el solía jugar videojuegos y jugar con sus tíos todo el día, hasta que un día un dios lo obligo a volverse el jefe un dios que viaja atreves de las dimensiones… esto no era tan malo si consideramos que sus enemigos no suelen ser fuertes y listos al mismo tiempo, pero ahora el jefe tenía un problema durante una pelea contra un libro llamado el necronomicron con ayuda de un héroe llamado Ashley "Ash" j Williams viajaron entre dimensiones y al aterrizar los tres fueron separados… ahora el jefe deberá encontrar a Ashley y parar al necronomicron antes de que cause problemas. ¿Lo lograra?

Death City 8:30 A.M.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo el jefe buscando responderse a sí mismo- Este lugar me parece familiar- Dijo buscando alguna cosa que le indicara donde esta-

En ese momento apareció un monstruo que le dijo

-Este mundo está condenado, una horda de muertos vivientes lo arrasara y a ti con el- dijo mientras sonreía-

-¿Sabes cuánto me importa eso?- le dijo el jefe viéndolo- me importa un comino- dijo mientras le disparaba con un revolver en la cabeza-

-Hey tu, ¿Quién eres?- le dijo un chico de pelo negro con rayas blancas- nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo mientras unas chicas vestidas como vaqueras aparecían atrás de el-

-Escúchame chico, necesito que me lleves con la autoridad máxima de este lugar lo más pronto posible- dijo el jefe preocupado por que el necronomicron hiciera de las suyas- ves el cielo, esta de color rosa eso no es normal, necesito hablar con la autoridad máxima ahora- dijo aun más preocupado-

-Si claro, ¿Para que quieres ver a Shinigami-sama?- pregunto aquel chico al jefe-

-Por que tu mundo está a punto de caer ante los deadites y créeme que lo que menos quiero es permanecer aquí cuando ellos lleguen- dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible-

-No me hagas reír, quien te dijo eso- pregunto el chico al jefe riendo- hablas como el idiota de Black Star- dijo viendo al jefe ya más calmado-

-Un monstruo que acabo de matar- dijo el jefe viéndolos extraño-

-De casualidad ese monstruo parecía humano- dijo el chico apunto de reír otra vez-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dijo el jefe viendo raro a estos tres individuos que estaban frente a el-

-Te acaban de engañar, ese era un Shinigami en potencia, les gusta matar humanos y engañarlos- dijo viéndolo serio-

-yo no soy cualquier humano que puede matar un simple Shinigami en potencia, además no creo que sea muy normal, ni siquiera en su mundo, que estos shinigamis en potencia tengan los ojos blancos y hablen como poseídos por el demonio- dijo recordando a este tipo-

-Shinigami-sama esta con el profesor stein experimentando en el cementerio- dijo viendo al jefe raro-

En ese momento un rayo sale volando del cementerio hacia el cielo y este tira uno más grande hacia la tierra cerca del shibusen

-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, iré a ver qué sucede- dice mientras lo amarra con sus poderes de Shinigami-

-No vallas tarado, es demasiado peligroso- dijo tratando de seguirlo-

Tardo un rato pero cuando pudo salvarse no le gusto lo que vio al llegar al lugar de los hechos… el chico de antes mordía sin piedad a un ser humano y sus amigas también lo hacían, un sujeto de pelo negro intento morderlo

-Te tengo- dijo el tipo tratando de morder al jefe- hadouken- dijo volándole la cabeza con la energía azul de sus manos- perdona, creo que no cenaras mas carne humana-dijo sin ver que el chico de antes lo iba a morder-

-Tsubaki, modo de escape- dijo un chico de pelo azul tomando en sus manos una bomba de humo con cara-

-Hi- respondió la bomba- mientras caía al suelo y explotaba-

-Se nos han escapado busque mas comida, yo buscare en el shibusen sobrevivientes- dijo sonriendo el chico sin un pedazo de cara-

-¿Qué les está pasando a todos?- dijo Black Star viendo al jefe ya que estaban en un edificio-

-Escúchame, sé que esto te sonara raro, pero yo sé cómo parar todo esto- dijo viendo a Black Star y a Tsubaki- lo que necesito es un libro llamado el necronomicron, además necesito encontrar a un amigo que venía con migo, se llama Ashley- dijo viéndolos serio-

-Y que esperamos, vamos por ellos- dijo Black Star sonriendo-

-No es tan fácil, ese libro se perdió cuando llegue aquí junto con mi amigo y si no me equivoco debe estar en algún lugar de este mundo- dijo tratando de averiguar como encontrarlo-

-Si se te perdió aquí, hay una chica que quizás sepa dónde encontrarlo- dijo Tsubaki tratando de recordar alguna mención sobre ese libro- soy Tsubaki y el es Black Star- dijo señalando al ninja de pelo azul-

-Debemos apurarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo viendo la ciudad- ya que si no me equivoco esas cosas acabaran con la ciudad en 24 horas- dijo serio-

-Y ¿Que esperamos?- Dijo Black Star sonriendo-

-¿Recuerdas donde queda la casa de Maka y Soul?- le dijo a Tsubaki a Black Star-

-Es cierto todo el centro de la ciudad está infestado por esas cosas- dijo recordando este hecho-

-Solo deben saber esto, si los muerden, los rasguñan o les hacen cualquier tipo de daño… no tardaran ni media hora en convertirse en una de esas cosas- dijo viéndolos muy serio-

-Pues, vamos- dijo Black Star mientras tomaba a Tsubaki en forma de cuchillo y guiaba al jefe-

Continuara….

Voy a aclarar unos puntos, este jefe no es el mismo de mis otros fics, saldrán otros animes aparte de Soul Eater y no se limitara a los anime, también a los cartoons y a los videojuegos, se podrán ver muchos de los personajes más conocidos ayudando al jefe, como zombies o como alimento de estos.


	2. La ubicación del necronomicron

-Por aquí- dijo Black Star guiando al jefe-

-Claro, ahora ¿Donde debemos ir?- dijo el jefe tratando de mantener la calma-

-Debemos ir todo derecho por esta calle infestada de zombies- dijo caminando-

-No me parece buena idea- dijo viendo hacia enfrente-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto sin entender Black Star-

-Por que tu amigo el Shinigami nos está viendo muy hambriento- dijo señalando al zombificado dead the kid-

-Pero si es el cerdo asimétrico- dijo Black Star tratando de no demostrar miedo-

-Al fin te encuentro mono parlanchín, te me escapaste la primera vez pero esta vez no- dijo viendo a Black Star-

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo mientras un a llave gigante conocida como la keyblade aparecía en su mano- Frezze!- dijo congelando al Shinigami- eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo, debemos irnos- dijo tomando de la mano a Black Star en plena carrera-

Al llegar a la casa de Maka y Soul, subieron las escaleras del edificio y tocaron la puerta

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- dijo el jefe entrando sin permiso-

En ese momento una guadaña quedo en su cuello

-Valla recibimiento, con estos amigos para que quieres enemigos, ¿verdad Black Star?- dijo volteando a ver a Black Star-

-Oigan, estamos limpios, no somos como esas cosas- dice Black Star viendo a una chica de pelo café y un traje escolar negro con falda de cuadros rojos que sostenía la guadaña, que el jefe supuso que era Maka y al no ver a nadie más supuso que la guadaña era ese tal Soul-

En ese momento la guadaña se volvió humana

-Lo siento Black pero hemos visto como Blair se convertía en el alimento de kid- dijo recordando ese trágico accidente-

-De verdad lo siento, tal vez no los conozca pero he visto los daños que esos seres pueden causar- dijo tratando de animarlos- vamos, que debo ir al grano, me dijeron que eres muy buena en el conocimiento de textos y libros- dijo el jefe viendo a Maka-

-Sí, ¿pero eso como nos ayuda en esta situación?- dijo Maka viendo al jefe-

-Yo sé como para esto, pero para eso necesito un libro que perdí aquí, un libro con el nombre de necronomicron- dijo viendo a una Maka pensante que trataba de recordar-

-Yo leí sobre ese libro, y se donde esta pero no creo que nos sirva de mucho saber su ubicación- dijo bajando la cabeza-

-¿Por qué no? Si lo encontramos sería el fin de todo esto- dijo el jefe viendo a Maka desesperado-

-Es que ese libro está en el shibusen, bajo llave en la oficina de Shinigami-sama- dijo viendo con tristeza a los demás-

-Y no sabemos donde este Shinigami-sama- dijo Soul para rematar el chiste-

-Te equivocas, sabemos dónde está el tal Shinigami-sama- dijo el jefe recordando lo que le dijo kid antes del desastre-

-¿Donde?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo que veían al jefe-

-En el cementerio con un tal profesor stein- dijo viendo a los demás con seriedad- pero puede que ellos sean los causantes del desastre- dijo recordando el rayo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Soul viendo al jefe-

-Es que antes de este desastre un rayo proveniente del cementerio salió hacia el cielo y luego el cielo escupió a aquel que provoco esto- dijo recordando aquel rayo que ya había visto antes-

-¿Alguien cayendo del cielo dices?- dijo Soul viendo al jefe-

-Sí, un rayo rosa cayó del cielo, pero estoy seguro que alguien venia en ese rayo- dijo el jefe viendo serio a Soul-

-Bien, debemos movernos- dijo Black Star viéndolos muy preocupado-

-¿Por qué Black?- pregunto Soul desconcertado-

-Por qué kid y las Thompson se acercan y no creo que sea para platicar- dijo espantado el pobre Black Star-

-Rápido, todos salgan- dijo el jefe sacándolos de ahí- debemos irnos Black- le dijo mientras salía por la ventana-

Después Black también se lanzo y partieron al cementerio, una vez ahí…

-Hola, Shinigami-sama, ¿está aquí?- pregunto Black Star viendo a todos lados-

-Chicos, que bueno que ustedes no están infectados con esa cepa rara- dijo una especie de zombie viendo a los niños-

-¿Eres uno de ellos?- pregunto el jefe viéndolo-

-No yo no tengo ese apetito voraz por comer carne humana, de hecho yo ayudaba en la escuela antes de toda esta catástrofe- dijo el zombie viendo al jefe- por cierto, soy Sid- dijo dándole la mano-

-Soy el jefe- dijo aceptando la mano del jefe-

-Ellos no están infectados, que bueno que encontramos supervivientes- dijo una chica que parecía una momia- Soy Nygus, la compañera de Sid- dijo esta chica viendo al jefe-

-Soy el jefe, el único que puede parar esto…- dijo el jefe serio-

-¿Saben donde esta Shinigami-sama?- pregunto Soul ya que todos estaban callados-

-El está en las catacumbas con el profesor stein- dijo Sid señalando el interior de su tumba-

-Gracias- dijo Soul antes de tirarse ahí dentro-

Después de adentrarse todo el grupo junto con Sid y Nygus encontraron a Shinigami-sama y al profesor stein construyendo una maquina

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Black Star viendo la maquina-

-Es una maquina dimensional- dijo el jefe recordando que el uso una igual cuando por accidente llego a ese mundo- Shinigami-sama, necesito la llave que guarda el necronomicron- dijo viendo a la figura negra-

-¿Para qué quieres ese libro?- dijo viendo al jefe medio raro- Es un libro demoniaco muy poderoso-

-Lo sé yo fui asignado junto con Ashley j Williams para detenerlo en caso de que esto pasara- dijo viendo a Shinigami-sama, y eso usted debería saberlo, después de todo usted fue uno de los más beneficiados con ese trato- dijo viéndolo-

-Valla, así que tu eres quien el necronomicron tanto odia, entonces tu compañero, debe ser el de la mano de moto sierra- dijo recordando algo-

-Lo has visto- dijo viendo a Shinigami-sama-

-Sí, estuvo aquí, buscándote, pero un grupo de zombies lo perseguían, se metió en el portal descomponiéndolo, uno de los zombies se fue con el- dijo recordando que un zombie se fue sobre la espalda de aquel tipo- a los demás zombies, los matamos- dijo sin darle importancia-

-Danos la llave- dijo tomando la llave de la caja del necronomicron- volveremos, si no volvemos para mañana en la noche escapa y destruye el portal- dijo viéndolo-

-sí, lo hare- dijo Shinigami-sama-

-Bueno, vamos por sobrevivientes y ese condenado libro- dijo sonriéndoles-

-Si- dijeron todos al unisonó antes de salir de la cueva-

Continuara…

El próximo capítulo será el último en Soul Eater y el comienzo de la verdadera historia, además que aparecerán más personajes entre ellos Chrona y Ragnarok… el próximo capítulo se titula: Este no es el fin solo el comienzo


	3. Adiós death city y adiós black star

Dentro del plantel de shibusen se movían cinco sombras sin hacer ruido o dejar pistas de que estuvieron ahí, hasta llegar a la entrada del despacho de Shinigami sama

-A la cuenta de tres, entramos dispuestos a matar a cualquier zombie- dice el jefe viendo a los demás- 1, 2, 3- dijo abriendo la puerta-

-Mueran zombies- dijo Black Star entrando-

-Espera Black Star no somos zombies- dijo una chica de pelo rosa mirando con preocupación a Black Star-

-Sí, piensa antes de actuar simio escandaloso- dijo una cosa negra saliendo de la espalda de la niña-

-Tienes sangre negra- dijo el jefe viéndola- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?- dijo el jefe viéndola-

-Mi madre me la puso- dijo recordando que medusa la controlaba con ella-

-¿Cómo sabe de la sangre negra?- pregunto Soul al jefe-

-Por que yo también la tengo- dijo mientras se abría la piel y automáticamente se curaba- me enfrente contra un demonio y por cosas del destino termine en vuelto en una especie de ritual en el cual termine por cambiar mi sangre por la sangre negra- dijo viendo a Chrona- tu mama debió ser una bruja- dijo serio-

-Si, se llama medusa- dijo sentándose en el suelo-

-¿Medusa?- dijo tratando de encontrar algún parecido con aquel ser- pues milagrosamente no te pareces a ella- dijo sonriendo-

-Gracias- dijo Chrona aun en el suelo-

-Además se lo que se siente que alguien te moleste dentro de ti- dijo tratando de sonar mal-

-A quien le llamas problema, mira que te molestare de verdad- dijo un chico parecido a él solo que con el pelo y sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche saliendo de el-

-A ti quien te invito, vuelve adentro- le dijo devolviéndolo a su cuerpo-

-Vaya, eso fue extraño- dijo Maka viéndolo-

-Debemos movernos, ¿quién mas esta aquí?- Pregunto Soul a Chrona-

-Yo, déjenme presentarme- dijo el sujeto blanco enano que parecía tener mascara- soy excalibur- dijo viéndolos-

-El hermano de soulcalibur- dijo el jefe viéndolo-

-sí, soy yo, mi hermano debe de decir que yo siempre lo trate mal, blablablá- dijo imitándolo-

-Si, así es, aunque en mi opinión… eres bastante agradable- dijo sonriéndole a la espada en forma de humano-

-Gracias- respondió este quitándose el sombrero-

-Bien, debemos regresar, pero será mejor pasar la noche aquí- dijo el jefe cerrando la puerta- adormir- respondió acomodándose en el suelo-

Así todos durmieron, a la mañana siguiente

-Hay muchos zombies allá afuera- dijo el jefe viendo a los demás- necesitamos una distracción-

-Para distracciones, yo soy el indicado, déjenselo a su dios- dijo Black Star sonriendo-

-Eres un pesado, pero te tomo la palabra, excalibur… ayúdalo- le dijo a la espada-

-Sera un honor- dijo viendo al jefe-

Después de que Black Star hiciera la distracción con excalibur, el jefe y los demás se dirigieron al portal

-Rápido Black Star- dijo el jefe esperando que llegara a salvo-

Al llegar al cementerio un agitado Black Star con un excalibur muy cansado llegaban

-¿Que te paso Black Star?- dijo el jefe al ver un rasguño en su brazo derecho-

-Estoy bien, me caí cuando estaba peleando contra kid- Dijo sosteniendo su herida y sonriendo-

Se fueron al portal y una vez ahí

-Rápido entren alguien debe quedarse a cerrar el portal- dijo Black Star decidido y cerio-

-No, Black Star no puedes hacer esto- dijo Tsubaki a punto de llorar-

-Tsubaki, hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Black Star serio- te amo- y la beso en ese momento Tsubaki se dejo llevar y fue empujada al portal- adiós Tsubaki- dijo llorando mientras la veía partir-

-Escúchame de vemos irnos no sirve de nada que te quedes- dijo el jefe tratando de convencerlo-

-El rasguño de antes me lo hizo una de esas cosas, no quiero que Tsubaki me vea así- dijo seguro de sí mismo Black Star-

-Escúchame, existe una cura, solo déjame curarte- dijo el jefe tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-

-Váyanse, yo me quedare a destruir el portal para que estas cosas no vallan a ninguna otra parte y no puedan encontrarlos- dijo Black Star viéndolo con tristeza-

-Entonces yo también me quedo, mi hijo es una de esas cosa y Black Star es mi alumno no pienso abandonarlo- dijo Shinigami-sama-

-Bien, adiós, dijo saltando con los demás al portal mientras veía como este explotaba- *Lo siento Tsubaki no pude ayudarlo*- pensó el jefe con desdén-

Continuara…

Personajes inventados aparecidos hasta ahora

Jefe: Chico de pelo café oscuro, ojos color café claro, de tez blanco, muy entusiasta y temeroso del mundo

Edad: 15 Años

Mundo: Mundo Real

Habilidades: Todas la conocidas

Debilidades: El frio

Dios protector: Eros (Cupido)

Vestimenta: Lleva un suéter gris, una playera del mismo color de manga larga, un pantalón del mismo color y tenis negros con azul, tiene una mochila hecha a mano en su espalda

Características: No es débil perro no es musculoso, además se dice que carga una copia del necronomicron consigo

Estatura: 1.70


End file.
